Claustrophobia and Kisses
by jemb
Summary: Booth and Brennan are trapped in an elevator


CLAUSTROPHOBIA AND KISSES

Agent Booth lifts the sunglasses off his face and pulls the large glass door open. Standing back he lets his partner Temperance Brennan enter the building first.

"Thanks Booth." She says.

"Always the gentleman." He replies as he follows her in. The approach the main reception desk and Booth announces who they are.

"We have an appointment to see Mr Jeffreys." Booth adds.

"His office is on the eight floor. You'll need to take the elevator over there and check in with his personal secretary. I'll inform her you are on your way." The receptionist flashes Booth a flirty smile. Booth grins back but wipes the grin off his face when he sees the scowl on Brennan's face. She hates when he uses his charm on the job.

"Come on Bones." He leads the way to the elevator. After pushing the button, the doors open and the two step inside. Six floors later there is an almighty shudder and they are plunged into darkness.

Booth feels Brennan gripping his arm. He can't see her in the dark.

"Probably just a power failure." He says casually. Brennan tightens her grip on his arm.

"What about emergency power?" she asks with a voice that betrays a little fear.

"The generator will kick in shortly."

"Aren't these elevators run on electrics?" Brennan asks. "What if we plunge to the basement?" she grips tighter still.

"Bones, if you grip my arm any tighter you're going to rip it off." Booth laughs. "Will you relax." He says. As Brennan loosens her grip the generator starts up and minimal lighting is restored to the elevator. Booth can now see the look of horror on Brennan's face.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"Nothing." She replies, turning away from him and walking across the elevator. It's only five paces in either direction.

"Doesn't look like nothing to me." Booth leans on the handrail and watches her.

"So, I'm a little claustrophobic, no big deal." She shrugs. Booth straightens up.

"How much is a little?" he asks, his voice more serious.

"I'll be fine Booth." She says as she takes five paces across to the other side of the elevator. Booth notices her taking deep breaths as she paces.

"Does that help?" he asks.

"For now." She says. "You know what would help more?" she looks up. "Getting me out of the elevator." She states.

"Well it doesn't look like that's going to happen for a while so just keep on doing what you're doing." Booth steps back and out of her way. "I'll call the reception and find out what's going on."

Twenty minutes later Booth gets off the phone.

"What's the deal?" Brennan asks.

"The whole block has been cut off." He says. "Some relay failure or something."

"So what does this mean?" Brennan stops pacing.

"We're going to be in here for a while." Booth sighs. "Sorry."

"It's fine. Everything is under control." She feigns a smile. In truth, nothing is under control. Her heart is racing, her breathing is becoming difficult and her mind is telling her she's going to die in this tiny little box.

"Anything I can do?" he asks her.

"No." she begins pacing again.

Two hours pass by and Booth notices Brennan just getting more and more agitated. He stands up having been sat on the floor for the last hour and walks over to her.

"Bones, you gotta calm down." He places his hands on her shoulders.

"Calm down." She laughs. "We're trapped in a tin can suspended eighty feet in the air." She rambles. "It's so warm in here." She pulls off her jacket and tosses it on the floor. "Aren't you warm?" she asks Booth.

"Bones, look at me." He lifts one hand from her shoulder and places it on the side of her neck. "We'll be out of here soon okay. Until then you're fine. You're not going to be trapped." He tries to assure her.

"We're already trapped Booth." She says. "Trapped in this tiny box." She pulls away from him and steps back. "God, the walls are so close." She starts to hyperventilate and Booth realises he's going to have to do something to get her to calm down. He takes off his jacket and drops it on the floor. Then he looks at Brennan and takes the few steps towards her. He backs her up against the wall, pinning her there by placing his hands on the wall either side of her, and before she can say or do anything he presses his lips down on hers. Brennan is stunned by Booth's actions and she just stands there and lets him kiss her for 30 long seconds. When he pulls back he has a grin on his face.

"That made you stop thinking about where we are didn't it." He grins cheekily. Brennan nods.

"I'm starting to think about it again though." She tells him. "Maybe you could distract me some more."


End file.
